


Y(our) Choice(s) - (Sans x Reader)

by Lucytopaz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Choices, Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Gen, Inspired By Undertale, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Nonbinary Character, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucytopaz/pseuds/Lucytopaz
Summary: It's just you and Sans facing each other in the judgement hall.  After everything you've done to lead up to this moment you have to face the ultimate obstacle, Sans, but is he really an obstacle to you or is there something else going on? What will you do? and do you really have any other choices other than whats predetermined? Read more to find out!





	Y(our) Choice(s) - (Sans x Reader)

Y(our) Choice(s) (Yandere!Reader X Sans)

For the 3rd year anniversary of Undertale.

 

 

You knew he was awaiting your arrival, knife grasped in hand, you slowly approached him.

“It’s a beautiful day outside.”

You heard these words many times but wouldn’t skip it for the world. You loved hearing his aloof voice, to you it was like music to your ears, and yours alone, you wanted to keep it that way.

Suddenly you felt the weight of the world smashing you to the ground, or more so, your very own soul.

While you were daydreaming about his voice he skipped his dialogue without you noticing.

“Son of a b-” You thought right before being flung between a maze of bones.

You slowly composed yourself. Dusting yourself off.

He smiled. “Here we go”

You held tightly to your knife before rushing towards him

He moved side to side after each of your attacks making them futile. No one else was capable of this, making the chase more worthwhile for you but causing your attacks to become fiercer from anger as time went on.

You listened to his story this time, as time went on so he wouldn’t pull a fast one, no more distractions, you couldn’t handle being hurt anymore.

_Your food supply was limited._

It was all true, everything he said, and it was your fault. It pained you to know he was going through so much, you caused him to give up some of his hopes and dreams maybe even change who he was as a person, but all of your actions were making a bigger picture that he just couldn’t see yet.

_At least to you._

_He just didn’t understand._

You leapt into the air thinking you could finally land a hit on him, your blade just mere inches away from his chest. For a split second you could see the slight fear in his face and your face had softened. He had managed to snap you back to reality just by looking at him. You had gotten so in character that you had forgotten who you were fighting. This wasn’t just any of those other bosses you had faced. For you sans WAS the final bo-

 A sudden bone popped out of the ground knocking you to the side of him and pushing your thoughts away with it.

His last attack had knocked the wind out of you, you had to catch your breath.

He could see how tired you were

or

was it just him getting bone-tired?

Sweat began to visibly drip down his gleaming skull.

He stopped and looked at you with sympathy spread over his face.

“You really like swinging that thing around, huh?”

‘No... Not at you’. You thought, clenching your fist, but remained quiet.

“Listen... friendship. It’s really great, right? Let’s quit fighting.”

“So you’re sparing me..?” you asked, struggling to get up from the ground and regaining your composure.

You gave a hopeful smile..

.

..

…

Before rushing at him with your knife

“Im not falling for that again, Sans!”

The anger in you drove you to it as you remembered how betrayed you felt the first time.

“Again?” He said startled, while dodging your attack.

“Well if you’re doing this again…”

“Then that must mean..”

“we’re not really friends..”

‘Not friends? Not even friends..?’ His words struck your heart just as hard as his bones, this was the first time you heard him say that and you felt as if you lost an actual hp by just hearing it.

You staggered for a split second because of him.

Smirking he decided to not let this opportunity go to waste.

_The real battle finally begins_

The lights flickered on and off continuously.

Bones began to appear in sync with the lighting and you dodged them left and right to the best of your abilities, but he was merciless now. Even attacking you when _it **wasn’t his turn.**_

You had taken too much damage. You were down to one hp, writhing on the floor, you gradually got up. A metallic taste filled your mouth, spitting the blood on the floor, you slowly reached for the last of your food, with only instant ramen remaining you took a chunk out of the dry food and slowly began to smile mercilessly before throwing the wrapper to the floor.

You could feel tiny spiders crawling up your back. The “anger” in your head whispered that this was your “sins” and you didn’t oppose the idea. You felt it so many times at this point that you were used to it. It just became another nuisance that you shook off. You didn’t care how it felt, you had an objective and you’ve gotten too far to turn back now. You took a step forward to signify that you were ready to continue the battle.

“Welp..”

“Guess you like doing things the hard way, huh?” he shrugged as darkness filled his skull, shortly launching new Gaster blasters at you.

You were ready for his attacks. You memorized his little patterns with him landing no hits on you. The darkness was now inefficient and was seen as a cheap tactic to you.

He still managed to dodge all of your attacks, the anger in you told you to go all out so you didn’t hold anything back.

Until, you turned around and slashed something hard.

Gasping, your eyes grew bigger as you noticed red on your blade.

“Sans?”

He didn’t have time to dodge your last attack. You both looked down to notice the giant gash across his torso.

“This.. wasn’t supposed to happen..”

Falling to the floor, you grabbed him in your arms.

He was panting and sweating. You calmly laid his dying head on your lap.

“So.. I guess this is it huh?

“Sans..” You clinged to his jacket.

“I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry.. This isn’t what I wanted. This wasn’t supposed to happen. I was trying my best to hold back but the voice in my head got the best of me..”

Tears began to stain your cheeks.

“I’ve never made it this far; I didn’t really have a plan. I was just seeing how long it would take me until something happened.. maybe I would’ve came up with a plan? I didn’t really know what I was doing and .. I didn’t expect to kill you”

Huh? He groaned out

“Do you really think anyone would really be so heartless to kill with no objective sans!?” Tears began to slowly fall down your cheeks before you hugged him, voice hoarse.

“I’ve been listening to the voice in my head the whole time, I told it what I wanted, and they told me what to do and say, but when it told me to kill you, I realized I really messed up. It brought me all this way to my objective and threw my goal out the window.”

“Do you understand, Sans?”

“I did this for you, Sans! I don’t want to kill you! I want to be with you! Only you! A world with only you and I.. Doesn’t that sound wonderful? “

“This whole time.. “

“NO! not just THIS time! In all the timelines.. I had to figure out how to make this work.. how to make you and I work..”

“If that’s even possible.” You sighed.

His eyes slowly began to close.

“YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME, SANS!” You scream in his face hoping its loud enough to keep him up.

“I’ve done this too many times. I’ve come too far to mess this up and not get what I wanted.. Y-you cant die on me Sans..”

“WOW.. “ was all he could say before you hugged him.

“Maybe..”

“You..”

“Should..”

“Try..”

“Again..”

“Then..”

You pulled away from him in confusion, watching his signature smile grow as he plunged a bone right through your soul.

You looked at him in shock before touching the bone and shrieking in pain.

“Sans.. no..” was all you could muster up with the last of your energy, with blurry eyes and an intense pain from both your heart and soul, you felt your hp rush to 0, Quickly plummeting onto his corpse before he disintegrated.

 

 

 

**GAME OVER.**

Floating in the endless abyss of nothingness you thought about what happened.

“How could he?..”

“I was so close this time.. “

“But maybe I was too close to him, maybe that was the problem.”

“Maybe I should keep my distance this time.. or explain things differently? This time it’s all on me. No more listening to the anger within.”

“But.. Should I even try again?”

…

“No.”

“I’ve come too far and I’ve done this too many times to end things like this.”

Your determination was too strong to give up now, If anything, this gave you more hope.

Refusing to give up you had a new idea.

You reloaded your recent checkpoint.

You took a deep breath. Knowing what laid before you. Turning to the end of the hallway you already saw him waiting for you.

Slowly walking up to him you grasped your knife.

“It’s a beautiful day outside.”

“Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming..”

“On days like these..”

He locked eyes with you from across the room.

“On days like these..”

He stopped talking and sighed.

“How about I just get right to my special attack.”

“Special Attack?” You shook a little.

“Already?”

“What’s going on?”

‘Take hold of your knife’ the voice thought

‘No.’ You retaliated

You braced yourself as he slowly walked up to you, stopping you in your tracks.

…

…

But nothing happened.

“What’s going on, Sans.”

You slowly walked up to him before his eyes flashed and you felt him grab your soul.

“This is it.. my special attack.”

Fear overtook your whole body as you started to sweat.

He smirked. “That’s my special attack..”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” You were puzzled.

“Yup. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.”

There was a booming silence between the both of you, from your confusion and his laziness until you finally spoke up.

“So that’s it? We’re just going to be here for eternity?”

“Well”

“Yea.”

“Because it’ll always be my turn so I’ll just keep using my special attack.. which is nothing... forever.”

He smiled

“I don’t understand. why aren’t you trying to kill me?”

“Well..” he smirked looking off to the side

“Maybe because.. I remember?”

“You remember?”

“Could’ve been because it was the last thing I saw before dying? But that was just something that rattled my bones. Yup. That memories ingrained in my skull.”

You didn’t know how to react.

“So does this mean…?”

You dropped to your knees, exhausted and crying, finally letting your guard down.

“Hey now..”

“What’s with the long face? I thought you wanted to be together.. forever.. so I just found the solution for you..”

“I mean..” a blush crossed his face

“It’s also a good way for me to keep my eye on you so you don’t try anything funny. In a way it’s a win-win.”

‘So it’s true! You’re accepting!’

“So do you forgive me?.. Even after everything I did? “

“Well no.”

“The sins you’ve committed was pretty unbearable… But we can spend a lifetime repenting together in the judgement hall. Or you could reset one final time and live down here together with me and everyone else. They won’t remember what you did. I will.. eventually. Now I normally don’t do this but I promise, when I remember, I won’t try anything funny to you, that is.. if you choose to reset.. Or we could just stay here together as long as you like. The choice is yours.”

You stood frozen. It was indeed a win-win no matter what you did. You felt your heart about to burst.

You smiled and searched through your food.

Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie. You sat down

“Do you want some Sans? We can seal the deal with some pie.”

You grinned thinking about the lifetime ahead of you.

 


End file.
